Oranges and Lemons
by The Violet Sea
Summary: Tina loved visiting the farm in Echo Town - it was full of life and never-ending warmth. Fluff - Platonic/Romantic TinaxMale MC


**A/N: I got the idea for this while playing on my 3DS. I grow Orange trees on my farm and give her one** of** my oranges once they have finished growing. Only I replaced the Female MC with the Male MC.**

**Warning: A couple of vulgar words. Mentioning of blood and injuries. Read at your own risk.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harvest Moon series or any Spin-Off series owned by the same creator. I claim nothing.**

* * *

The snow gently danced around Tina. Who was visiting, for what seemed like the seventh time that month, the local farm in Echo Town.

Tina loved visiting the farm, it was always bursting with life. Which may have mostly came from the animals - who were warmly resting in the shelter protected from the coldness of their grass. Protected from the frost that gnawed at fences and turned the air crisp. However, there was one person on this area of serenity whom she loved just to pass by in the mountains. Or even in the forests or young man was the reason she, the newspaper carrier, was even living in Echo Town. He was the reason she was here.

And he was the reason why she had so much trouble admitting these feelings. He was the very owner of this farm - caring for the animals and crops which he produced on his farm.

What is his name? Henry. Tina even blushed at the thought of his name.

The Newspaper Carrier loved his farm in Winter especially. Mainly because of the fact he grew orange trees on his farm. Which produced bright, juicy citrus fruits every cold Winter morning. Henry would always give her one of the fruits. He would inform her she could eat it by itself - which was delicious and would always warm her heart to the very core. Or, if Tina desperately wanted too, she could make herself some Orange Sherbet. Her favourite food undoubtedly.

With a soft crunch of the snow - she gently approached the towering trees. Which budding with their flowers and fruit. She had to resist the urge to reach up and pluck one of the oranges from their leafy home. Snow begun to lace her eyelashes and everything around her fell silent.

'Hey, Tina. Admiring the Oranges I see?' A calm soothing voice broke the silence; and while Tina understood who spoke made her heart melt in more ways than one. Henry's voice was unexpected. So she jumped back in surprise, bashing her head against a frail branch in surprise.

'Ah! Owww,' Tina whined, while she gently caressed her injured scalp. Which earned her an apologetic look from Henry.

'A-ah! Shit, sorry Tina!' Henry spoke, literally all in one breath. As he reached out to check Tina's head for any serious wounds. Tina looked at him and flashed a small smile before wincing in pain yet again.

'N-no! Don't worry ... Henry,' his name rolled off her tongue. 'I ... I am perfectly ... fine!' Tina closed her eyes - hoping it would ease the pain and that the flaring burn in her head would calm down just a small bit.

Tina removed her hand from her possibly bleeding and injured head.

Red. Red covered her hand. Henry shook; covering his mouth he begun to say the same word over and over again.

'O-oh my god Tina! I'm so sorry, so so sorry! Uh ... Uhm, what is uhhm ... Today's date? Will the clinic be open? We really need to get this treated!'

Tina shook her head. Today was a Thursday - Klaus had his clinic closed on a Thursday. As ridiculous it may actually sound. 'N-no. It's a ... Thursday,'

Henry nodded; but didn't speak another word. He gently wrapped his arms around her waist. Carrying her to the warmth of his farmhouse.

* * *

Sitting her upon a cushioned chair and quieting her. Henry disappeared into the Bathroom. Only to re-appear holding a wet cloth. Henry placed on Tina's head gently. Preventing any further injuries to her scalp.

'I truly am sorry, Tina. Just ... Uhh, hold this to your head for a while. I don't think it's that major of an injury. I'll take you too the clinic tomorrow, okay?' Tina just nodded in response - she didn't have the energy to talk to Henry.

'Hey, Tina?' Tina looked at him, 'just wait here a second,' He said softly before walking out of the house. Leaving Tina alone.

It must have been approximately half an hour before Henry came back. His arms full with Oranges and small blocks of ice. Which he just pushed on to the kitchen bench. 'How is your head, Tina?' he asked, walking over to her. Placing a hand on her arm.

'I'm feeling better than before, thanks Henry,'

Henry breathed a sigh of relief, 'That's great Tina! But, I'm still taking you to the clinic tomorrow. Okay?'

Tina rolled her eyes, as Henry wandered back over to the kitchen bench where the Oranges and Ice lay. He looked down at the ingredients for her favourite food then at her. 'Want some?'

It was more of a rhetorical question than a literal one. But, Tina still nodded and smiled anyway. Henry didn't even have to hear her answer - as he had already set to making the sweet dessert meal.

'Tina,' Henry whispered as he gently nudged her. She must have fell asleep while he was making her treat. The cloth that she held in her hand fell to the ground, dying the floorboards red.. Henry smiled and shook his head and set the sherbet down in front of the snoring girl. Placing a clean, metallic spoon next to it.

Smiling to himself - Henry bent down and placed a gentle kiss to her forehead. Making sure the tip of his tongue didn't accidentally scrape across her wound.

'I'm glad you're okay - rest as long as you want,' He muttered; before returning to finish his farm work for the day.

Tina smiled in her sleep.

* * *

**A/N: I felt like I rushed it a little towards the end. Sorry about that - I was running out of things to actually say! The display of affection Henry (ANB Male MC) showed can be taking as platonic or romantic. Though it was intended to be platonic.**

**I hoped you enjoyed reading it - even though I may have repeated myself quite a bit. If you left a review you would make my day. Constructive? Even better!**

**- The Violet Sea**


End file.
